


Home

by RosieTwiggs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/pseuds/RosieTwiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changed in the light of that tiny photograph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during 8x14.

Sam looked around the room, noting the weapons on the walls, the records, the big bed, the obsessive cleanliness. It was all so inherently  _Dean_  that it made him want to laugh and tease his big brother, but then something else caught his attention.

Perched next to the typewriter was a picture of Dean and their Mom. A picture he’d never seen leave Dean’s wallet.

Sam blinked and looked around the room once again, this time setting his amusement aside. It was just one small detail, but everything changed in the light of that tiny photograph.

Sam felt his chest constrict as he finally got it. Like Dean had said, he hadn’t had his own room  _ever_. The weight of that sat on his chest and he swallowed forcefully. In his mind’s eye, the weapons became toy guns and swords, the records became board games and marbles. His awareness of Dean shifted for just a second to the little boy in the photograph.

This wasn’t just another place to Dean. It was  _his_. And he’d finally taken that picture of mom out of his wallet because he knew-

He’d be coming  _home_  here every night.


End file.
